


What I like the most

by einteufelimengelskreis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, a little bigger claws kink, a tiny little tail kink, laying too long in bed could only end up one way, laying too long in bed with Angel could only BE one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einteufelimengelskreis/pseuds/einteufelimengelskreis
Summary: An idle morning in bed..."The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it... I can resist everything but temptation."/Oscar Wilde/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beacuse what inspires me the most is music and beautiful fanart.  
> This time it was the second one (by saberghatz, of course).

Kurt smiles to himself, while he sits on the bed, comfortably leaned against the pillows, hearing Warren purr out loud at his hand playing with the blond's hair and brushing the sensitive skin on his head and neck. He peeks at his boyfriend, laying stretched beside him, wings spread out and resting on the both sides of his perfect, almost naked body, one leg bend in the knee and pulled up, exposing the firmness of his ass, covered now with blue briefs.  
The morning sun, shining through the window, paints his silhouette in warm colours and soft lines, giving him a sensual yet somehow heavenly appearance. An idle angel, giving in to the carnal pleasures... A fallen angel, but fallen with the utmost grace.  
They have been lazing around in bed for around an hour after waking up, still not being able to convince themselves to get up. But, from the other side, what's the hurry? Especially when you have such a divine creature in your bed...  
Kurt moves his hand further, to Warren's shoulders and back. He encircles the subtle convexity of the spine, strokes the delicate skin between his wings and the soft feathers on the blades, listening how blissful purring starts to be interrupted by silent sighs. He even notices fade goosebumps appearing on the base of Warren's neck. He lets his claws scratch him slightly, causing a visible shiver going through the blond's body.  
Warren lifts up on his elbows, as if searching for Kurt's touch like a big, lazy cat and Kurt can't help but huff a laugh.  
"Oh, you like it, don't you?"  
"I do", Angel admits, tilting his head to allow the pleasant scratching and stroking behind his ear and under the jawline now, and at the same time shooting his boyfriend a teasing look. "But you know, what I like even more?"  
Nightcrawler questioningly rises his eyebrow only to lean back his head with a blissful sigh, when Angel moves closer, embracing him lightly, and starts to plant soft kisses over his chest.  
"Doing the same to you", he whispers somewhere between one kiss and another, the velvety lips movig fleetingly under the collarbones, going down next, to tease the dark-blue nipples and then even lower, tracing a path down to the flat, slightly muscled abdomen. Kurt watches him, the vision blurried by his lowered eyelashes, the dim sunlight and his own delight. What always overwhelms him a little is devotion with which Warren gives each kiss, something between tamed hunger and open admiration, when he lets his tongue to swiftly move from time to time over Kurt's skin, while holding his hips and mindlessly stroking his boyfriend's tigh. Soft moans escape Warren's mouth, as if he was the one being caressed, and the warm breath only adds to the pleasant sensation on Kurt's suddenly very sensitive skin.  
Then, Warren moves his hand from Kurt's leg and places it between his tighs, making his boyfriend breathe in abruptly. Angel's lips are now just above the line of Kurt's boxers, what makes him push up his hips under the slow, gentle pressing of the firm hand on his erection. Warren has warmed him up so well that now he's already on fire.  
Apparently, so is Warren. Kurt can see his wings shivering lightly, as well as the subtle moves of his hips, brushing against the sheets.  
His lips are touching Kurt's penis now, together with his fingers stroking it lightly, but still only through the underwear. Nightcrawler moans loudly, thrusting his hips in quite a desperate way but at the same time he reaches to Warren. His tail wraps around Angel's tigh and pulls, making him spread his legs more and at the same time his hand covers his ass and squeezes a little. Warren stops for a moment, groaning straight into Kurt's crotch but then he finally does, what Kurt couldn't wait for. He pulls down his boxers, freeing his erection, only to immediately take it into his mouth.  
For a moment, the sole thing Nightcrawler is able to do, is to fall back on the pillows and surrender to the feeling of warm, soft lips embracing his cock and the quick, eager moves of Angel's tongue, unveiling now all of the previously held back hunger.  
_"Oh, du magst es machen auch..."_ , he gasps out feebly, but Warren probably doesn't hear him at all, completely absorbed with pleasuring his lover, giving out silent moans, and Kurt thinks suddenly that he could come only from hearing his voice. But then he lifts his head and knows immediately that no matter how delightful the sound of Warren's ecstatic sighs is, nothing can compare to the sight of the pale skin, now flushed sweetly, slightly frowned eyebrows and swollen lips, the whole body tensed and moving in pleasure caused by the satisfaction he can give to his lover. A sinful angel, a lustful angel, held utterly rapt by a cock in his mouth.  
And probably this overwhelming submission is what provokes Kurt to reach further and under Warren's briefs and with one slow but firm move slip his finger between the buttocks. He smiles to himself, feeling how Warren looses his rhythm and gasps loudly as his hand moves up and down, brushing against the delicate skin, concentrating closer and closer to this most sensitive place... Eventually he stops and leaves his hand still, just like that, with the tip of his finger pressing against Warren's entrance.  
"Fuck, Kurt...", Warren groans, not being able to focus on giving pleasure anymore and simply burying his face between the firm, blue tighs, so Nightcrawler can feel the tickling of the warm, restless breath on his wet penis. Warren lifts his hips up, searching for the touch, but Kurt keeps him in place.  
"Be careful...", he warns. "My claws are still there."  
The sound that Angel makes, seems to be more like a cry than a sigh but he stands still except for the subtle swaying of his hips. Kurt is able to feel all the tiny, partially subconscious moves of his muscles tightening and loosening and it really drives him crazy, as well as the sensation of Angel's soft and so very warm skin. He realizes how painfully he wants to be inside him and feel all that warmness, softness and tightness around his erection. At this point he really needs to remember himself to be cautious as all the light stroking and delicate brushing is on the total contrary to the intensity of his desire.  
And apparently to Warren's too.  
"Kurt, please...", he pants out in frustration, clenching his fingers on Nightcrawler's hips. "Deeper, please..."  
"You know I can't."  
"So let me..."  
The fever and rush of their moves gives away a lot from the accumulated impatience, as Kurt looks for the lube on the nightstand and hands it to Warren, who in the meantime gets rid of his underwear. As well as the loud and deep moan with which Warren finally reaches behind himself, only to bury his face back between Kurt's legs, to lick and kiss his swollen erection. Kurt's hand gets tangled between the golden locks and his tail wraps around Warren's waist with the spade caressing his back, making him quiver and tremble and rock his hips more and more violetly between the bed's mattress and his own fingers.  
He feels he's getting close and he knows that Warren can feel it too, but he's afraid he won't be able to hold back any longer. However at the exact moment Warren shifts away suddenly.  
"Fuck it, I want you inside!"  
Kurt sighs, reaching out to hold Warren, happy and relieved, because he suddenly realizes it was his lover's closeness, that he lacked all the time to feel completely satisfied, and before Angel does anything else, he pulls him closer and kisses him, deeply and passionately. The blond gives the kiss back, but at the same time he straddles Kurt, who moans straight into his mouth, when his penis rubs against Warren's skin.  
"And this..." Warren whispers, with his lips still on Kurt's, their warm breaths mixing together, their tongues brushing against each other in the few last quick moves. "This is what I like the most."  
He straightenes up, grabs Kurt's cock and slowly lowers himself on it.  
The silent scream leaves Kurt's mouth as he tries his best to stay focused and not to lose anything from the sight he has in front of himself – his Angel in the full glory, naked and exposed. His beautiful Angel with the pale complexion and the mass of soft feathers, his terryfying Angel with the skin marked by ghastly battle scars, his own Angel, who went through hell and found him and now offers himself to Kurt's delight.  
And Kurt watches as he starts to move slowly, getting accustomed to the penis inside him, the muscles still tighten up but the wings already spread out and trembling, with the ruffled feathers, and his erection still hard and red. He watches as Warren's face changes, the tension giving way to the growing pleasure, the lips, voluptously swollen, parted with deep sighs. It's almost an instinct with which he reaches out to Warren, puts his hands on the muscular tighs and then moves them up, along the hipbones, higher, to the hard abdomen, and higher, to the chest being raised with hard breathing. Warren's skin is so soft and warm and Kurt simply caresses it with long, firm moves, delighted by the touch itself, the way it almost burns under his hands while Angel starts to sway his hips faster and harder.  
They both can't hold back the groans and Kurt knows that he's unevitably getting close to the border, the feeling of the tight, hot inside of Warren's body, the way he moves on his cock and under his hands being simply too much. It could be subconscious – the way in which he wraps his tail again around Angel's waist - if not for the very confident move, when the flexible spade curls around his penis, letting him thrust into it.  
Warren throws his head back in ecstasy but quickly lifts it back, visibly fascinated by the look of the strong tail and big hands on his bare skin. In this moment he is owned by Kurt's body, held by it and somehow traped by it, inside and outside, and he apparently couldn't be more delighted.  
And in this sweet, hot mess Kurt finally looses it and arches his back violently, at the same time wrapping his tail tighter around Warren's waist and cock and clenching his hands on Warren's tighs as if he would like to have him even closer and be even deeper inside him. He doesn't need to wait long to hear his Angel letting out an abrupt, muffled scream and to feel a warm liquid leeking out throught the serpents of his tail.  
He still pants loudly when the white soft cloud of feathers falls around him and hides him under.  
He smiles and closes his arms around the still shaking, sweaty and completely overwhelmed Warren. He holds him close, waiting for the both of them to calm down, stroking the base of his neck and every now and then planting a subtle kiss on his shoulder or ear. The dense coat of feathers keeps the sunlight away but this kind of darkness is safe and cozy, it smells of Warren, it smells of their intimacy.  
After a longer while Kurt finally hears Warren saying something feebly but he can't understand a word.  
"What is that?" he mutters.  
"I said", Warren only speaks up slightly, not even bothering to move up, "that I couldn't get bored with being close to you."  
Kurt huffs a laugh and kisses the tangled mass of blond locks.  
_"Und das ist, was ich am meisten liebe..."_


End file.
